


The Crown Plaza Hotel

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Fix-It, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-02
Updated: 1999-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A better way to have an Ian/Ray.This story is a sequel toRetribution.





	The Crown Plaza Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Technically not a sequel but I couldn't leave _______ where it  
was

Standard Disclaimer. Technically not a sequel but I couldn't leave _Retribution_ (Acer canadensis) where it was. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to

# The Crown Plaza Hotel

Ian MacDonald stepped out of the shower at the Crown Plaza Hotel motel, ten miles outside of Chicago. He knew he was very lucky to be here; even he hadn't really believed he would be able to talk himself out of that last fiasco. How was he supposed to know that penguins couldn't fly? They were birds weren't they? Oh well, it was over now anyway.

All over. Unlike before he had no idea what to do now. This had never happened before. He'd felt weird ever since he had given love a try. He'd thought Audrey was the one, the one who wouldn't need all the BS to stay interested. But obviously she hadn't really cared, not enough anyway. 

Only two other people had ever affected him that much. A Mountie and a cop. In Ian's estimation there were two kinds of people; the saps who believed the stuff coming out of his mouth and those who knew him for what he was and stopped paying attention.

The Mountie had been one of the former. He seemed to completely buy everything as truth or an unintentional mistake. The cop? Well now, the cop was another matter altogether. He was of the latter variety, tough as nails, knew BS when he saw or heard it, but he was different.

Even after he had to blow up his car he still had tried to help find Audrey. He'd made it clear that he was being dragged along, but he had still helped. Ian knew he had the Mountie to thank for that. But no one had ever hated him and stuck around to help. Plenty of people had hated him, especially after getting involved, but no one had ever been willing to help again.

He did feel bad about the car too. When he borrowed it he had only intended to get away from everyone and find the restaurant. He never intentionally hurt anyone or risked their lives. Ray Vecchio had become his reluctant guardian and hero. After their second meeting he had fully intended to go somewhere else, far away. But each day brought him closer to Chicago and each night brought him closer to Ray. Ray's green eyes, which seemed to reach into his body and see everything. His dreams had quickly become erotic, focusing always on those eyes, set in a rather handsome face on a tall lanky body. He'd always gone for taller guys, although they usually had more hair, but Ray's seemed to fit him. 

All of the dreams were passionate, but not really sexual. Tonight he would dream again; tomorrow he would find Ray and work on making that dream into a reality.

Ah, there it was, Ray's beloved green 1971 Buick Riviera, although this one seemed to be the 72 model. Must have been difficult to find another 71. It hadn't been difficult to get to Ray's house. He 'd remembered the address from when the Mountie had attempted to borrow the car. He was about to get out and ring the doorbell when Ray came out with the Mountie. 

The Mountie, the Mountie, always with the Mountie. Maybe he's just dropping him off after dinner. Yeah, that must be it, he thought. He didn't fully believe it though so he followed the Riv into traffic. 221 West Racine. The Mountie lived here? Poor guy, maybe even literally. Would explain why he didn't have a car too.

Rather than just letting the Mountie get out, Ray followed him out of the car and into the building. Ian followed them up two flights of stairs to the third floor. Coffee, maybe they're gonna have some coffee before he goes. That wasn't convincing either because Ray had his arm around the Mountie's waist as he went in the door. As the door closed behind them they were already kissing. Ian was shocked. He was too late. Looking back he could see the unconscious flirting between Ray and the Mountie. He found himself outside the building. He got into his car and went back to his hotel.

He didn't remember getting to his room but he didn't care either. Quickly he took off his clothes, leaving them on the floor, and got into the bed. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply, trying to relax. As painful as that had been, seeing Ray with another man had made him hopelessly aroused. Or was that hopefully aroused?

If his mind was confused, his body knew what it wanted to do. Rubbing his hands across his chest and abdomen the hands became Ray's. Ray's hands slipping into his mouth as he sucked on its fingers. Ray's hand on his penis, squeezing roughly. Ray's hand moving to circle his anus before pushing in. Then Ray's body following where his hands had been, filling him, wanting him, loving him. And he was coming. Coming for what seemed like forever, the aftershocks of pleasure letting him coast for several minutes.

Then the semen on him began to cool and dry and he opened his eyes to find himself alone. Always alone. Not bothering to clean up he curled into one of the pillows, crying until sleep finally claimed him. Alone.


End file.
